1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing system operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to computing system operations performed on electronic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronic data in business and personal activities has become nearly ubiquitous. Users of computing systems operate on a vast amount of different kinds of data in nearly all computing system-related activities such as creating and reviewing documents, and communicating with other users of other computing systems.
In some situations, such as when searching for data relating to a legal matter, it may be necessary to search for data that potentially exists on one, a few, or perhaps many different computing systems. After having performed a search of those computing systems, results data matching search parameters may be presented to a requestor.
Often, the data presented as a result of a search is quite voluminous, perhaps including many thousands, or even millions of data items, and thus takes a great deal of time to process, to locate data that the requestor seeks. Further, each data item is often treated alike, and thus there is no differentiating factors indicating that one data item is more or less important than any other data item.